This invention relates to a method of treating sexual dysfunction.
Sexual dysfunction includes, but is not limited to, the following: impotence, that is the inability to copulate and in a male may involve an inability to achieve penile erection or ejaculation or premature ejaculation. Various drugs have been suggested for the treatment of this condition, including paroxetine and sildenafil (Viagra(copyright)). However, there exists a need for efficacious compounds which have a low profile of side effects.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of treating sexual dysfunction, in which a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of 
including enantiomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, in which R1 and R2 are independently H or methyl, is administered in conjunction with a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or carrier to a human in need thereof.
The compounds of formula I are advantageous in that they may be used to provide a higher degree of efficacy and a lower degree of side effects compared to the conventional treatments.
A preferred compound of formula I is N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine or a salt thereof, for example the hydrochloride salt. A preferred form of this hydrochloride is its monohydrate.
The preparation and use of compounds of formula I, such as N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine and salts thereof, in the treatment of depression is described in British Patent Specification 2098602. The use of compounds of formula I such as N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine and salts thereof in the treatment of Parkinson""s disease is described in published PCT application WO 88/06444. The use of N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine and salts thereof in the treatment of cerebral function disorders is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,175. The use of N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine hydrochloride in the treatment of obesity is described in published PCT application WO90/06110. A particularly preferred form of this compound is N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine hydrochloride monohydrate (sibutramine hydrochloride) which is described in European Patent Number 230742. The use of N,N-dimethyl-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine and salts thereof for improving the glucose tolerance of humans having Impaired Glucose Tolerance or Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus is described in published PCT application WO95/20949.